Many users have become dependent on electronic apparatuses to manage various aspects of their lives. For example, many users keep track of many of their appointments, meetings and other events in a calendar program on their electronic apparatus. In addition, many users have multiple electronic apparatuses. It may be desirable to allow users to interoperate multiple electronic apparatuses in a simple and intuitive manner.